deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Montana Rangers
The Montana Rangers is the North American Deadly Alliance and the team member of the Patriot Star and the UN-GDI as one of the GDI Special Teams. From bounty hunters to Rangers of Justice, these brave desperadoes fight the crime and tame the west from the ruthless Skullgun Gang and the crazed redneck alien invaders called the Rabiez. Origins The Early Days In the 19th century of Antichthon, Casey "Luke" Luckyhorse was once a Union soldier during the Civil War who received the Medal of Honor and Bravery for his great service to fellow countrymen. When the Civil War had ended with the Colonists' unconditional surrender peacefully, Luke joined the Marshal Rangers to help small towns in the west where it has been terrorized by the ruthless gang of bandits called the Skullgun Gang. But when they're close to the Skullgun's hideout, his squad were ambushed and all the Rangers are dead without mercy. The mission to stop the gang was failed and Luke was the only survivor from the onslaught. And on that, Luke became a lone gunman and quickly became the bounty hunter who vows to seek justice on the Skullgun Gang, not vengeance. The Desperado Bounty Hunters One year later, Luke have travelled around the West, looking for information about the Skullgun Gang and their lieutenants while he hunts some bounties from wanted flyers, dead or alive. But he chose alive better than dead and earned some more money to buy some weapons, ammo and clothing and of course for his horse, Lucky, who also survived from the ambush one year ago. The rest of the money goes to the church and the orphanage as their donations. Money is not his thing. On the small town of Hoofville, Luke stayed at the inn for a few days or so and that is until he met Katie Maryhoof, one of the bounty hunters who seek to take down the Skullgun Gang and they agreed to work together and formed a band of nine hard-lining bounty hunters for justice as they're going to help the local townsfolk from one of the Gang's leaders. They've took down one of their lieutenants to justice and freed the town. And one by one, all six lieutenants were captured and brought them to justice and all of their operations are foiled and disrupted, from train robbery to goldmine raid. Then, they are on their sights on the Skullgun Town where they've ran that town for many years, ruling over them with fear and terror. As they've arrived at Skullgun Town, the town was quiet and deserted and everyone is gone, except the local resistance who have battling against the gang for five years and killed two of three sons of the leader of the Skullgun Gang one day ago and then they are about to be retaliated by them. The bounty hunters agreed to help the resistance and they've set an ambush in a town square where all the gang members were about to be arrived and hunting them down and kill them all in cold blood. As the entire evil gang arrives, the bounty hunters and their allies ambushed them and turned the town square into a bloody gunfight. The bounty hunters fought and protect the innocents as they hold their grounds until they've turned the tide as the gang of bandits, panicked and fled, leaving their boss and his son, Scott Skullgun behind in the line of fire except their few loyal henchmen. With their henchmen are gunned down, Luke was going after them before they could escape and regroup but the only problem is that the gang leader was hold a young girl hostage. However, he managed to save her but he shot and unintentionally killed him in a headshot; he had no choice but take him down, ending the Skullgun Gang for good. After the battle is over, the bounty hunters were hailed as heroes and liberators as they left the town on sunset and heading back to Hoofville to collect the big rewards before the Marshals arrived to help the freed townsfolk but Scott Skullgun is still out there wherever he went but Luke will find him someday and only this time he will capture him alive. The Wild West Rampage After three months of peace, Luke and his fellow allies travelled across the Wild West, looking for bounties and helping the innocents wherever they can. Until one night, a strange alien ship landed on the canyon side further away from Luke and the bounty hunter as they saw it, thought to be as a meteorite crashing down. The bounty hunters went investigate the crash site but they have discovered is the crazed alien race called the Rabiez are attempting to steal minerals and golds from the mines and the bounty hunters were to stop them before they could leave with stolen goods. After they've defeated the aliens, another ship landed near the mines and they were about to repel the invaders. But, it was the Galactic Alliance agent who was sent here to find and stop the invaders and the bounty hunters were convinced but they were confused as rangers. They agree to help her and heading to the town of Hickleville where the crazed redneck aliens attacking the townsfolk. In the town of Hickleville, the rangers have arrived but they were a little bit late as the crazed aliens attacked the town with no reason. But the Rangers repelled the attack and managed to save the town as the aliens have retreated. After a short battle, they've rescued several civilians and survivors of the attack just in time before the Marshal Rangers and members of the Patriot Star have arrived to help them the locals. Demanding to know what was happened, the Galactic Alliance agent began to explain to them. They were told by her that the Rabiez came to steal the materials from the meteor crashed on the desert years ago, the Mesanium, as well taking over the Wild West as their new base of operation. Though the rangers doesn't know or believe this but the Patriot Star does and Luke and his fellow rangers have given the order to find and destroy the Rabiez's alien main base somewhere in the desert. Luke's rangers packed up and loaded their weapons as they began their mission to defeat the Rabiez with the help of the Galactic Alliance agent. For two days, they've searching for alien main base and there was nothing but they did discovered the alien outpost nearby at the river and they've infiltrated it by nightfall and found the location of their main base but they also discovered their evil plan: the Rabiez are abducting innocent victims, stealing their minerals and golds, and then they are about to blow the Wild West up once they have everything they need, leaving nothing. The rangers must going to stop them in the old fashion way, battling the alien invaders from the outpost to the canyons to the abandoned fortress in a big but insanely gun fight ever, taking on the alien weaponry with their old Western weaponry. After foiling the aliens' plan and free the folks, the rangers have arrived at the mountains where the Rabiez's main base had finally discovered as they spotted their alien spacecraft as they passed by. But when they spotted the alien spacecraft, Luke saw the remaining gang members of the Skullgun Gang as they brought golds and stolen prized farm animal which means they're involved of this alien invasion. After the surprising discovery that Skullgun Gang is back, Luke and his allies decided to infiltrate the main base at dusk. The rangers have infiltrated the main base and sneaked through the corridors while avoiding the guards from being spotted. They were finding the way to stop them leave as they were looking for the engine room and shut them down so they won't escape with their stolen goods and kidnapped folks as the rangers found them and get them out of there. Meanwhile, Luke is looking for the Skullgun Gang members as he suspected that Scott Skullgun have returned after he escaped from the rangers three months ago and there he found at the storage bay where he discovered something strange about him. He witnessed that his nemesis have made a pact with the devil as he saw his Aura Spirit before him and then Luke was spotted and he had no choice but to confront him as he came to face to face with him for the first time. But as they were about to begin, the engine room has been destroyed as the Patriot Star and the Unionist army attack the alien main base right after his fellow allies have rescued the folks and retrieved the resources. As his nemesis has escaped like a coward, Luke have to fight his way to get him as he gun-battling with those crazed alien invaders and the Skullgun Gang members from bottom to the top of the mountain. As he reached to the top of the mountain, Luke finally confronted his nemesis and decided to settle the score once and for all in a final showdown. As they're reaching their own gun, Luke's Aura is starting to be unlocked as he's closing onto his holster and then suddenly as he touched his gun, the time stopped and Luke had no idea what just happened until he learned his powers shortly and then he aimed at his two guns as he's going to disarm him and then he shoots it and shot him on his shoulders, his hat and his face, giving him a little scar. Luke has finally caught his nemesis alive as he tied him up with his ropes until he was dragged up into the alien ship where the commander of the Rabiez who is very impressed by his skills and she wants him to be her lieutenant. But Luke refused to join her and rejected her offer and demand it to stop the invasion and leave the planet at once. After that little negotiation failed, the alien commander was about to kill him but Luke defeated her as he disarmed her, fought her elite troopers and destroyed the control panel, causing to lose control of the ship and crash landed back to the Antichthonian Wild West and miraculously survived. The alien crisis is over and the Wild West is saved from the Rabiez. After Scott Skullgun and the Rabiez alien commander are taken into custody, they were congratulated by the Galactic Alliance agent and the Patriot Star for saving the world but the agent warned them as the Rabiez will be back and Luke and his fellow rangers will be ready for them as they named the team as the Montana Rangers, named after one of the Marshal Rangers groups that he was once a member and the survivor from the ambush. The Montana Rangers are defending the innocents of the Wild West from the evil gangs of bandits and the crazed alien invaders. Aftermath In the 21st century, the Montana Rangers have stopped the Kingpins from stealing the stash of old cash from the money train, shipping from Nevada to Texas. That brought attention to the UN-GDI as they've been located in Arizona and offered to join the UN Paranormal Division which the Rangers accepted it as one of 10 UN-GDI's Special Teams. Team Members Casey "Luke" Luckyhorse The Anthro-Horse cowboy is the leader of the band of bounty hunters. Casey "Luke" Luckyhorse was once a Union soldier from the Civil War and then he became a Ranger to protect a small town from the ruthless gang of bandits in the west. After he survived the onslaught ambush, Luke became a bounty and formed the band of bounty hunters and brought down the Skullgun Gang and their evil empire. He also even saved the Wild West from those crazed stereotypical redneck aliens from taking over the region. He's the gunslinger expert and rifle marksman since his service for the army. Katie Maryhoof The female Anthro-Horse is the skilled bounty hunter of the group from Hoofville. Katie Maryhoof was once a farmer for her family until the Skullgun Gang raided the farm and escaped with her father. After the escape, she was taught to how to use guns but she doesn't to kill them violently as she promised to her mother, so too to her father. After she's fully grown up, she bid farewell to her family's grave and heading to Hoofville where she met other bounty hunters who wants to seek justice on the Skullgun Gang and that's she teamed up with Jake Moobrick when they've captured the bandit leader who raided her family's farm and brought him to justice and that's how she became the bounty hunter. She carries with her father's Winchester rifle. Jake Moobrick The Minotaur-like Cow is one of the famous bounty hunters in the Wild West. Jake Moobrick was once a member of the Marshal Rangers who've brought down the Skullgun Gang few years ago before he joined the service of the Union Army in the time of the civil war. After the civil war ended, Jake received his assignment and sent to Hoofville where the Skullgun Gang have returned to terrorize the locals. His assignment is his final request from the government. After he arrived at Hoofville, he helped the bounty hunters like Katie Maryhoof who wants to capture the bandit who've led the raid on her family's farm and they finally did as he worked together to capture the bandit leader and brought him to justice. After the Skullgun Gang is defeated for good, his assignment is complete as well he has done a favor from the government and so Jake decided to join the team led by Casey "Luke" Luckyhorse as the adviser and skilled gunslinger. Sanchez Roostaros The Avian-like Rooster is the team's thief and assassin. Sanchez Roostaros was once a member of the rival bandits from the south of the border. When his gang was wiped out by the Skullgun Gang, Sachez followed them across the border and tracked down and then killed one of the bandits who were on the Most Wanted list. Having avenged his old banditos, Sanchez was about to be captured by the angry Skullgun Gang members but he was rescued by Katie Maryhoof and her fellow compatriots and joined the team to bring down the Skullgun Gang to justice. Sanchez is a skilled dagger-thrower. Cletus Ruckushop The Anthro-Rabbit who was a prospector from the gold mine where he used to work at before the Skullgun Gang took over. Cletus Ruckushop was one of the lucky ones who found lots of gold and the Mesanium and earned some fortune. But his fortune was taken from him by the Skullgun Gang who wants some profits for their criminal intention. Left with nothing, Cletus found the bounty flyer of one of the bandits and decided to take it back not just for himself, for the people who've lost their job with his trusty blunderbuss gun And a small number of local volunteers who wants to fight back. After he freed the mines and caught the bandit leader, Cletus found his new profession as the bounty hunter and considered himself to retire his old business. Barry Porkenlane The Anthro-Pig is the demolition expert of the team. Barry Porkenlane was a demo man from the Union Army who loves blow stuff up on the Colonists during the civil war. After the war has ended, Barry worked for the miners where he helped the locals in the west until the Skullgun Gang terrorize the peaceful land and forced to work for them or so they thought. When the bandits entered the mines, he detonated it with the explosive inside, sealing them off from escape and waited for the Marshals to come and pick them up. After the bandits have been captured, Barry was rewarded with a huge bounty on one of the bandits and that's when unexpectedly became the bounty hunter. As the demolition expert, he sets up with dynamites and powders in and on the right spot of structures' weakness. Jeb Goatsberg The Anthro-Goat who is the team's heavy gunner. Jen Goatsberg was the soldier from the Union Army who've fought against the Colonists in several battles. After the civil war has ended with the Colonists' peaceful and unconditional surrender, Jeb kept his armor as a memory until the news of Skullgun Gang spreads across the west and Jeb had decided to use his armor and the Gatling gun to take the fight on the bandits and help the locals. After battling the Skullgun Gang's bandits, Jeb became the bounty hunter as he joined the team to take down the Skullgun Gang for good. Thunderbolt Bison The Minotaur-like American Bison is the proud American Indian warrior who protect his ancestors' homeland from the Skullgun Gang. Thunderbolt Bison carries his big Winchester gun to hunt and protect his people from bandits until the chieftain have seen his golden heart becomes a man with a pure of justice who seeks to put an end the war and so he's free to go to Hoofville but he will always be welcomed by his people. As he traveled to Hoofville, he joined the team of bounty hunters to fight the Skullgun Gang and later, the Rabiez. Ernst Vultureburg The Avian-like Californian Condor is the marksman of the team. Ernst Vultureburg is the most feared assassin and the bounty hunter in the Wild West, shooting them on his far sight, counting the dead and buried them into their graves as many called him the Deadeye Undertaker. He's a calm and coolheaded ranger and carries his scoped Winchester rifle. Inspirations * Inspired from the C.O.W.Boys of Moo Mesa. * The origin is inspired from Gun.Smoke, Redneck Rampage, and Cowboys and Aliens. Category:Database Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Patriot Star Category:GDI Special Team